


Fireworks

by Jokers_Sanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/Jokers_Sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the SPN Kink Meme. Can also be found at my LJ.</p><p>While watching the fireworks on the 4th of July, Sam tells Dean that he's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

A sudden burst of color filled the black-velvet sky. Greens, blues, and reds fell from the explosion like shooting stars, vanishing forever into the darkness. Sam smiled. For the first time, it was clear that he was truly at ease with the world. The fireworks had always had that effect on him. Even as a child, curled up with Dean on a cheap motel sofa, he found them oddly comforting.

But this year was decidedly different. Over the years, Sam had casually mentioned that he’d like to see the fireworks in person – no doubt, they were much more beautiful that way. Dean, sadly, had never been able to make that dream a reality. Until this year, of course. After finishing a hunt that morning, he had driven them onto a cliff, which overlooked the shore. Down below, they set off the fireworks.

He’d taken every precaution to make sure that they were comfortable. He laid an old, tattered (but comfortable) patchwork blanket down on the ground. Sam sat down, eagerly accepting an ice-cold bottle of water. Dean joined him a few seconds later with his beer. For a few moments, they simple sat and stared. Soon, three went off in quick succession. One was red, another white, and yet another blue.

Dean turned to his baby brother, a half-smile on his lips. “So, you like your surprise, Sammy?”

Sam nodded absently, much too enthralled by the beauty of it all to become indignant at the much-hated nickname. “Yeah. I was right… they’re so much more beautiful in person.”

“Yeah… well… we would’ve come ‘ere sooner, but… you know…” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Instead of continuing, he took a long swig of beer and swallowed hard.

“It’s perfect, Dean.” Sam quickly reassured, turning from the brilliant display to smile at his older brother. “And it was worth the wait.”

That innocent half-smile turned cocky. “Good.”

“But don’t let it go to your head. If your ego gets much bigger, your neck will snap under the weight.”

“You certainly know how to ruin the moment, don’t you?” Dean sighed.

Sam huffed. “It is my duty as your brother to keep you grounded, and it is my duty as your lover to tell you, even if your neck breaks from your impossible ego, I’ll still love you anyway.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You love me anyway.” Sam teased gently. From the look he received, he knew he was right.

Sometime during the night, the boys had drawn impossibly closer. Sam, beginning to feel a bit tired, placed his head on his big brother’s chest. Long, thick brown hair fanned out over Dean’s simple black t-shirt, and Dean, unable to resist, stroked his fingers gently through the tangled locks. Yet another burst of light illuminated the dark sky, causing Sam to smile lazily and rest one hand on his flat stomach.

Five weeks, the doctor had said. He was five weeks along and carrying a very healthy baby. It had come as quite a shock to Sam, who had been convinced he was under the influence of a nasty stomach virus that was a little too fond of him – but it was a pleasant sort of shock. Their little unconventional family would soon get a little bit bigger, and he could only hope that Dean was as excited as he was.

“Dean?” Sam asked softly, absently stroking his flat stomach.

“What is it, Sam?” Dean asked, cracking another cold one over the cooler.

Sam tried to look as innocent as possible as he started with, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, and I don’t really know how to tell you this… so I’ll just come out and say it.” A pause, “I’m pregnant.”

The beer froze halfway to Dean’s mouth, and the dirty blond blinked several times in quick succession. His crystal green eyes were filled with confusion. Slowly, he met Sam’s eyes. “You’re… pregnant?”

All of the confidence slowly drained out of him as he offered a meek, “Yeah.”

And, in return, Dean offered a somewhat strained, “Oh.”

Sam couldn’t help but feel tears well in his eyes. He knew that his brother was a ‘no chick-flick moments’ kind of guy, and he honestly hadn’t expected him to go shout it from the rooftops or sing in the rain. But he felt he had the right to a little bit more than ‘oh’. Slowly, he started to get up to leave. Dean could sit out there for as long as he wanted, Sam didn’t care, he would at least be comfortable in the Impala…

Then, suddenly, a hand clasped around his wrist and pulled him back down. With a rather unmanly yelp, he all-but-landed strewn across his brother’s lap. Those beautiful green eyes met his, mesmerizing him. Before he even realized what was happening, Dean had crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, whispering ‘that’s wonderful’ against Sam’s plump lips. His fingers softly trailed over Sam’s belly.

And as the last firework burst in the sky, Sam knew that they were going to be alright.


End file.
